The application relates to a resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device performing erase and verify operations, a resistive memory system, and a method of operating the resistive memory device.
As demands for high capacity and low power consumption of a memory device increase, next generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not need refresh have been researched. The next generation memory device has a high integrity of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a fast response of static RAM (SRAM), etc. Phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), etc. are discussed as the next generation memory device satisfying the above requirements.